Necesidad (Stony)
by Yeta
Summary: Three Shot Stony, en principio era un one shot pero me quedó muy largo y lo dividí en tres partes ;) Advertencias: spoilers de las películas avengers y capitán américa 2 y 3 ) Tony x Steve / Steve x Tony
1. parte 1 Steve-hace falta

Steve suspiró por enésima vez en un periodo de una hora, tal vez dos, mientras miraba la puerta de su departamento antes de volver a su cuarto para sentarse en su cama y frotar sus manos contra su rostro exasperado por su comportamiento.

No se sentía cómodo en aquel departamento, no podía ver ese lugar como su casa e igualmente desde que se unió oficialmente como agente de S.H.I.E.L.D luego del ataque de Loki, el hermano de Thor, pasaba más tiempo cumpliendo su deber en misiones que le entregaba Fury o con Los Vengadores cuando se trataba de algo que necesitara al equipo completo.

Los pocos días y noches que pasaba en el departamento no lograba quedarse quieto, limpiando y moviendo los muebles que ni siquiera el escogió de un lugar a otro hasta hartarse y dormir se había vuelto algo imposible, la cama era cómoda y espaciosa ya que era una matrimonial, pero igualmente no lograba descansar.

Realmente sentía que no lograba encajar en esta época, la inseguridad cada vez que salía era abrumadora y a pesar de lograr disimularlo ese sentimiento de pesar por no poder encajar estaba presente en él. Los únicos momentos donde eso no le sucedía era cuando tomaba su lugar como el Capitán América y por eso su gran disponibilidad para la agencia.

Steve Rogers no pertenecía, era obsoleto, mientras que el Capitán seguía siendo necesario y se adaptaba al campo de batalla sea la época que fuera.

Realmente había comenzado a pensar que jamás tendría una vida de civil meramente normal, no lograba hacerlo, no podía… algo le hacía falta para lograr vivir como Steve Rogers en esta nueva época.

Pero esta noche Fury había solicitado su presencia como civil y no como soldado. Tenía que asistir a una fiesta de Stark de la cual no tenía idea del porque había aceptado ir en primer lugar, bien podía haberse negado a la petición del director pero cuando ese arrogante hombre apareció en la base pavoneándose de su buena voluntad para relacionarse con la agencia a pesar de todo lo que pensaba de ellos.

Tony le agradaba, no iba a negar que a pesar de su personalidad tan egocéntrica resultara ser una buena persona. Durante y luego de las misiones como Iron Man que compartían como equipo Tony le había demostrado que podía ser su amigo.

Es más, el traje que utilizaba en las misiones luego de formar Los Vengadores fue un regalo de Tony, quien al mandárselo también lo había hecho con una nota adjunta en el paquete en la cual le decía que el que S.H.I.E.L.D. le había entregado era ridículo y que lo único pasable era que resaltaba su trasero y que en cambio el que él le diseñó era _cool_ y también resaltaba sus "posaderas" cosa que le dio gracia y vergüenza a la vez.

Tony siempre tan bromista y sarcástico… aunque mayormente lograba sacarlo de quicio, más por lo incomodo de no estar acostumbrado a personas que sacaran temas tan íntimos como la vez que durante una misión al castaño se le ocurrió preguntarle si él era virgen.

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa para un momento donde hay que estar concentrados?

Una fuera de lugar sin duda, pero lo peor fue que al ver su falta de contestación por la sorpresa de lo que acababa de escuchar éste se empezó a reír contagiando a los demás y comenzando una apuesta sobre si él había estado con una mujer alguna vez con Clint y Banner, si, el doctor también sucumbió ante los juegos de Stark.

Negó con la cabeza y suspiró, recordar que era avergonzado por el millonario cada vez que se veían no ayudaba a darle más ganas para dignarse a ir a esa fiesta.

─Bueno, al menos el doctor Banner y Natasha estarán…─ murmuró para sí mismo viendo el techo, tal vez ni siquiera notarían su falta y no creía que Stark se enfadara si descubría por otros que él no asistió.

Ya decidido en que lo mejor era no asistir se echó para atrás quedando recostado y viendo el techo pensando en que a lo mejor podría ponerse su ropa para hacer ejercicio y salir a correr durante la noche en vez de quedarse mirando hacia la nada, tal vez pasaría por alguno de esos lugares donde venden comida chatarra, sentarse en el parque y apreciar la noche.

La verdad era que seguramente correría y volvería al departamento sin ninguna parada de por medio hasta que escuchó una melodía muy cerca haciendo que por unos instantes se preguntara si provenía de sus vecinos, pero no, tardó un momento en reconocer que se trataba de su celular.

Parpadeó viendo la pantalla sin reconocer el número de la persona que lo estaba llamando, dándose cuenta que la única que lo llamaba era Natasha. Cuando el aparato dejó de sonar se percató de que no había contestado y cuando estaba por volver a guardarlo en su sitio este volvió a sonar haciendo que frunciera el ceño, debía ser algo importando si esa persona insistía.

Aunque… cuando estaba por contestar, sin querer rechazó la llamada, realmente no fue su intención pero por torpeza o sabe Dios que se equivocó. Y de nuevo comenzó a sonar, pero esta vez atendió rápidamente.

─Capi… el verde para atender─ escuchó a través del celular esa voz burlona seguido de una risa. Suspiró al percatarse de que era Tony y que seguramente no se trataba de nada grave ─Capipaleta, ¿te perdiste en el camino o qué?

─Oh…─ se sentó de golpe recordando que en vez de estar recostado viendo el techo tendría que estar en la fiesta. Se sintió un poco mal ya que al contrario de lo que esperaba Tony notó que no había asistido.

─No te preocupes, la edad ya te está afectando. Es algo natural─ se burló luego de un incomodo silencio haciendo que también recordara porqué decidió no ir al final ─Suerte para ti, soy un hombre muy precavido y predije que estarías haciendo lo que sea que hacen los ancianos los sábados por la noche.

─¿A que te refieres?─ frunció el ceño cuando no recibió respuesta y notó que la llamada se había cortado, aunque no pudo analizar lo que acaba de decir el castaño porque alguien se encontraba llamando a su puerta.

La única con la que entablaba alguna conversación en ese edificio era su vecina, la cual era agradable pero por alguna razón no terminaba de confiar en ella. Aunque solo pensó que se trataba de su paranoia y nada más.

Sorpresa la suya cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con Stark, vistiendo un costoso traje y utilizando esos característicos anteojos lo cuales se le hacían inútiles y sin sentido a Steve ya que era de noche y dentro de un edificio.

Y debió tardar en reaccionar o algo porque Tony se adentró en el interior del departamento sin esperar invitación, sonriendo arrogante por la falta de reacción del rubio y viendo a su alrededor con mucha curiosidad.

─¿Qué haces aquí Stark?─ Reaccionó recobrándose de la sorpresa al cerrar la puerta siguiendo a Tony que ya se había encaminado a su cuarto como dueño del lugar y viendo a su alrededor como si jamás hubiera estado en un departamento.

─Tu que crees─ le contestó sonriendo y sacándose los antejos para mirarlo de arriba abajo para luego levantar una ceja interrogantes antes de bufar ─Así que si pensabas ir.

─Bueno…─ y ahí se fueron de nuevo sus palabras, arrepintiéndose de haber fallado a su palabra cuando aceptó la invitación.

─No te esfuerces, Cap─ le palmeó el hombro al pasar para seguir inspeccionando el lugar.

─Lo siento, Tony. Las fiestas no son lo mío─ dijo negando con la cabeza cuando lo vió ingresar a su baño para mirar también ahí. ¿Qué tanto tenía que mirar?

─¿Qué tal un bar? ─ escuchó la cortina de su ducha abriéndose y frunció el ceño al verlo mirar también ahí asintiendo con la cabeza antes de volver al cuarto como si no estuviera revisando su casa sin retraimiento alguna ─Si fuiste a uno alguna vez, ¿o no? ¡Ahora esto es una obligación moral como tu amigo!

─Claro que conozco los bares─ se defendió ante la burla, Tony siempre lo trataba como si él no conociera absolutamente nada del mundo fuera del ejercito… y tal vez si era cierto, pero eso no significaba que podía burlarse.

─Bien, nos vamos─ dijo sonriendo antes de volver a ponerse sus anteojos y encaminarse hacia la salida.

─¿Disculpa? ¿Qué no tienes una fiesta a la que volver?-─ Definitivamente Tony era raro, ¿Quién hace una fiesta para no asistir?

─Ya di mi discurso de bienvenida, no es necesario que me quede toda la noche y sería un desperdicio dejarte aquí contando puntos imaginarios en el techo si te vestiste para salir─ se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a todo el asunto y no esperando ninguna negativa al salir del departamento.

Steve frunció los labios mirando hacia la salida y a su alrededor, ir a un bar no era tan mala idea. Relajó sus hombros, los cuales inconscientemente se encontraban rígidos desde que su visita no esperada cruzó el marco de la puerta y se encaminó hacia fuera para encontrarse con la sonrisa arrogante de Tony, la cual le decía que sabía que lo seguiría.

Milagrosamente Stark no estuvo tan bromista, al menos no utilizándolo a él como el blanco de sus comentarios, en todo el camino a un bar bastante concurrido y con poca luz por dentro.

─Aquí nadie molestará─ sonrió el castaño pidiendo una bebida que Steve no llegó a escuchar el nombre ya que miraba a su alrededor, como todos se encontraban en su mundo. Relajándose ya que había olvidado ponerse su gorra y anteojos antes de salir y al ser acompañado de Stark temió el ser acosados.

─Una cerveza─ pidió ya que sinceramente, aunque si había frecuentado bares unas…cuatro veces, no tenía idea de los nombres de los tragos y prefería ir a lo seguro.

Tony bebió de su trago como si se tratara de agua, uno tras otro entre comentarios despreocupados. Steve solo asentía y rara vez decía más de dos o tres palabras, desde que despertó en esta nueva época se acostumbró a no hablar demasiado sobre temas triviales cuando se encontraba con otros fuera de las misiones o en la agencia.

Pero entre tragos, que Tony le invitó para que probara cosas nuevas, el castaño comenzó a hacer preguntas que eran fáciles de contestar ya que eran sobre los años cuarenta haciendo que se relajara más y que se animara a hacer un par de preguntas, las cuales por temor a sonar estúpido antes no se había animado a hacer.

Por supuesto Tony se rió con cada pregunta y respondió con su tan característico sentido del humor hasta que el alcohol comenzó a hacer su efecto haciendo que este se viera un tanto perdido.

─Creo que es suficiente─ lo detuvo antes de que bebiera otro trago haciendo que este gruñera con molestia ─Te llevaré a la torre.

─No… ahí hay un reventón de puta madre…

─Lenguaje─ lo reprendió al instante causando que Tony riera como si hubiera dicho algún buen chiste ─¿Reventón?

─La fiesta, _Stevie_ contestó suspirando y levantándose para irse al lo que Steve ignoró la forma en la que lo llamó para detenerlo ya que al parecer el castaño pretendía irse así sin más.

─Espera que tengo que pagar─ lo volvió a sentar de un jalón obteniendo un insulto por lo brusco que fue al hacerlo.

─Ya está pago, siempre vengo aquí─ le dijo volviendo a pararse y saludando despreocupado a la mujer de la barra que le sonrió antes de irse hacia otra mesa con unas bebidas.

Obviamente Tony no podía manejar y Steve, aunque sabia conducir, decidió tomar un taxi hasta su apartamento. Tony había insistido en que no era bueno que el anfitrión de la fiesta apareciera borracho y acompañado por el Capitán América.

Así que terminó volviendo a su casa acompañado por el millonario que se había pasado de copas.

─Tu departamento de plebeyos no está nada mal, Capi─ le dijo apenas cruzó la puerta un tanto tambaleante y dejando caer su saco, corbata, camisa y pantalón por el suelo como si esas ropas no costaran lo que seguro sería un buen dinero y como si se encontrara en su propia casa.

Steve negó con la cabeza por su comportamiento mientras recogía la ropa para doblarla, aguantando su mal humor cuando vio que Tony se había encaminado a su cuarto.

─La señorita Potts no se molestará contigo por dejar la torre en medio de una fiesta que tu organizaste─ recordó a Virginia y se preocupo por haber permitido que Tony bebiera tanto como para no poder volver a su casa.

─Primero que nada, dile "Pepper" y segundo ella me dejó así que no tiene que preocuparse por lo que hago en mi torre o si me emborracho acompañado del museo humano.

─Oh… lo siento─ ignoró lo ultimo incomodo por tocar el tema sin querer, sabía que Pepper era importante para Tony y no quería hacerlo sentir mal.

─Si, bueno, esas cosas pasan─ se encogió de hombros antes de meterse en su cama sin pedir siquiera permiso, a lo que Steve negó con la cabeza dirigiéndose al armario en busca de ropa para que usara mientras durmiera en su cama. Era incomodo el compartir su cama, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto humano ─En especial si eres quien soy, ella merece algo mejor… uno que no cargue un prontuario de mierda, que cada dos por tres la cague y que pueda darle una vida normal. Si, soy un terrorista de relaciones. Hasta Rhodey dejó de hablarme y Happy se fue con Pepper, hacen linda pareja…

─Lamento que las cosas no funcionaran con Pepper─ fue lo que pudo decir tendiéndole un pantalón y remera para que se vistiera. Por muy amistoso que quisiera ser con el castaño por la situación que estaba pasando, no pensaba dormir junto a él prácticamente desnudo si no fuera por ese bóxer.

─Anthony "Tony" Stark no duerme con piyamas de anciano─ se rió acomodándose mejor en la cama antes de taparse hasta la cabeza.

─Anthony "Tony" Stark no duerme en mi cama si no usa ropa─ lo destapó tendiéndole la muda de ropa insistente hasta que se rindió ya que Tony se había vuelto a tapar hasta la cabeza negándose a verlo o contestarle nuevamente que no pensaba usar ropa, que agradeciera que se dejara los bóxer porque le gustaba dormir desnudo.

Steve se vio obligado a cambiarse para dormir y acostarse incomodo pegúntense cómo terminó compartiendo su cama con Tony, la persona que más lograba sacarlo de sus casilla, pero que a la vez lograba distraerlo y hacerlo reír sinceramente.

─Steve, ¿eres mi amigo?-─ Preguntó de repente cuando apagó la luz, descolocándolo un poco.

─Si─ respondió seguro, sino lo fuera no estaría en esta situación. No era una gran amistad de años ni tan estrecha como la que había conseguido con su mejor amigo, su hermano, Bucky. Pero Natasha y Tony eran lo más cercano a amigos desde que despertó del hielo así que si, podía decir sin problemas que lo consideraba un amigo.

─Eres afortunado─ se rió y se destapó la parte superior de su cuerpo alumbrando el cuarto con esa luz tenue que irradiaba su reactor o al menos eso dedujo Steve ya que le daba la espalda.

─Duérmete─ No esperaba dormir siendo ya más de las cuatro de la madrugada, su reloj biológico lo despertaba a las seis en punto siempre, pero quería que Tony lo hiciera y terminara su día de una buena vez.

Al no escuchar una respuesta negativa o una burla se animo a girarse para comprobar que Tony ya se había dormido, boca arriba y tapándose los ojos con su brazo. Su respiración era tranquila y se lo veía bastante relajado a pesar de no encontrarse en su lujosa cama o acompañado de alguna de esas mujeres con la que estaba antes de estar con Pepper. Steve bostezó volviéndose a girar para darle la espalda y cerrar los ojos, aquella luz no le molestaba.

No tardó en dormirse escuchando unos leves ronquidos, pensando en que el salir con Tony no fue una mala idea. Esta había sido su primera salida como civil en esta nueva época acompañado de… no estaba seguro si era correcto categorizar a Tony como un simple civil. Pudo ser Steve Roger por unas horas, sin fingir que no se sentía fuera de lugar y pasando un verdadero buen rato.

No sintió que nada le hiciera falta durante la noche para ser quien era y pensó que tal vez fue gracias a Tony, un amigo. Aunque no entendía bien porque con Natasha no podía sentirse tan a gusto como lo hizo esta noche siendo que con ella tenía mucho más trato y Tony se las arreglaba para burlarse de él a cada momento, como sea, era extraño pero agradable.

Fue una sorpresa para él que esas salidas junto a Tony volvieran a repetirse, al igual que el compartir su cama lo cual poco a poco no le incomodó ya más. No era como si durmieran abrazados o siquiera se rosaran igualmente.

Beber en el mismo bar, parar a Tony cuando este comenzaba a pasarse un poco y llevarlo a su departamento donde antes de dormirse comenzaban las charlas donde sin mirarse, pero a escasos centímetros de distancia, ambos lograban abrirse y contar cosas personales.

Tony dejando salir toda la mierda que lo carcomía en su conciencia, el cómo quiso que las cosas funcionaran con Pepper y como de mal se sintió cuando ella comenzó a salir con Happy a pesar de que él sonrió y les deseo lo mejor. La manera en la que se sintió al pensar que perdería su amistad con Rhodey… en fin todo lo que no se animaba a decirles a otros.

Por su parte Steve terminó confesándole todas sus inseguridades, su miedo cada vez que dormía a que todo fuera un sueño y siguiera en el hielo. Su miedo a ser nomas el Capitán América, porque amaba a su nación y lo que representaba para todo el mundo, pero también había un hombre detrás de ese traje y escudo…

Nunca se contestaban cuando dejaban salir esas palabras de inseguridad que nadie esperaría de Iron Man o el Capitán.

Todo entre ellos iba bien, Steve le agradaba las salidas de Tony y como su amistad se fortaleció gracias a esto. Todavía seguía sacándolo de quicio y lo molestaba cada vez que podía, además de que cuando se reunían como Vengadores seguía cuestionándolo solo para molestarlo, pero aun así tuvo que aceptar que Tony le hacía bien, que era lo que le hacía falta para ser quien era.

Pero como todo en su vida, las cosas comenzaron a complicarse sin que pudiera evitarlo. Todo comenzó cuando Natasha tan perceptiva como es, le comentó en medio de una misión que lo veía más relajado, feliz, y le insinuó que le arruinó sus planes de presentarle a una chica de contabilidad o algo así ya que quien sea que estaba logrando que sus ojos estuvieran iluminados debía ser una chica especial.

Steve tardó en captar a lo que se refería, quiso pensar que fue por la situación en la que se encontraba y no por ser lento como le decía Tony.

Y fue ahí cuando su mente viajo a un sitio que no quería, comenzando a analizar más su amistad con Tony y compararla con su primer y gran amigo Bucky. No eran lo mismo. Para empezar prestar atención a detalles sobre la forma de caminar o gestos de Tony no era algo que hacía con Nat o Bucky, ni tampoco el buscar el rose o el acercamiento cuando estaban a solas. O esa ansiedad de volver de alguna misión para verse de nuevo.

Reconociendo que solo una vez pasó por algo similar con otra persona, con Peggy.

─Tengo algo en la cara─ sonrió Tony llamando su atención mientras jugaba con la botella entre sus manos, la cual nunca bebía pero le gustaba sacársela a Steve para molestarlo ─Me estas mirando como si tuviera algo.

─N-no es nada─ sonrió nervioso quitándole la botella y maldiciendo por dentro por el roce de sus manos al hacerlo. Esto era peor a cuando se sintió atraído por Carter, que cuando comenzó a insinuarse sintiendo esa inseguridad que superaba con cada avance para luego caer enamorado de aquella fuerte y decidida mujer.

No, ahora era mucho peor porque se sentía un completo estúpido, sin saber porqué tenía que confundir de esta manera la amistad que el castaño le ofreció y complicar todo con sentimientos que no serian correspondidos. A parte de que en el fondo los sentía incorrectos, un hombre como Tony no aceptaría jamás algo con otro hombre. Y siendo el Capitán América… ¿estaría mal que le gustara alguien de su género?

─Creo que ya deberíamos irnos─ escuchó a Tony y solo pudo asentir. Pero luego se arrepintió ya que no quería sonar grosero y decirle a Tony que se fuera a dormir a su torre, después de todo esa rutina que tenían al salir siempre terminó en su departamento.

¡Y Tony que dormía con tan solo un bóxer!

Sería una tortura, ahora que se había dado cuenta de cómo lo miraba no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera acercarse más a Tony, estar peligrosamente cerca y rosarlo cuando no estuviera aquella ropa de por medio. Sentía su cara arder por aquellos pensamientos fuera de lugar, él jamás fue así, se sentía un pervertido por apenas pensar en aquello. Como si se aprovechara de la confianza de Tony.

Apenas se recostó en su cama, sin mediar ninguna palabra y sus músculos rígidos como si se preparara para alguna batalla cerró los ojos fuertemente para ignorar todo ese descubrimiento.

─Capi─ lo ignoró, no podía hacer como si nada y Tony era una persona demasiado perceptiva cuando se lo proponía. Realmente quería olvidar todo y hacer como si no hubiera descubierto nada de lo que sentía al despertar en la mañana, pero como siempre Tony tenía que levarle la contraria al darle un codazo en la espalda para luego levantarse de la cama ─Steve, si no querías verme hoy me lo hubieras dicho. No es como si fuera obligación el cumplir con nuestras citas secretas. Nos vemos cuando quieras o cuando a mi se me de la gana de nuevo.

─Espera─ se movió rápidamente asustado por la forma de reaccionar de Tony para que no se fuera y desconcertado por el tono molesto que usó. No quería perderlo, pero al ver la sonrisa arrogante del contrario frunció el ceño. El muy imbécil se habia hecho el ofendido para que él dejara de ignorarlo.

─Ya, ¿qué pasa Capi?─ le dijo sentado e iluminando el espacio entre ellos en la cama sin dejar de sonreír, mientras Steve suspiró negando con la cabeza ─Vamos, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

─No sucede nada─ mintió encogiéndose de hombros ante la ceja levantada que le decía que Tony no le creía.

─No me mirabas como si no te pasara nada en el bar y esa cara de sufrimiento y vergüenza mientras veníamos en el taxi tampoco la pasé por alto─ se rió ante la cara de espanto de Steve ─No eres bueno manteniendo cara de poker cuando eres solo Steve Roger.

─¿Cara de qué?

─No importa. Dime que pasa, Stevie─ insistió haciendo que Steve cerrara los ojos rogando el mantener la compostura y no parecer un idiota. No tenía sentido que se sintiera tan cohibido, como si volviera a ser ese chico escuálido… hasta que sintió su corazón latir a un ritmo acelerado cuando la mano de Tony revolvió su cabello como si se tratara de un niño ─Está bien, si no quieres decirme luego le preguntaré a la araña.

Abrió los ojos sin poder ocultar que algo realmente lo estaba perturbando, sin saber que demonios tenía que decir… así que antes de poder darse cuenta ya estaba chocando sus labios contra los de Tony y así como los chocó los alejo como si hubiera sido empujado, cerrando los ojos esperando por la broma por parte del castaño o el reclamo por lo que acababa de hacer.

─Oh… así que es eso─ habló Tony tranquilo, como si no acabara de ser besado por el Capitán América de manera tan torpe y brusca ─Steve abre los ojos, no es como si me hubieras metido la lengua hasta la garganta…

─Lo siento, Tony─ suspiró ya recobrando un poco de valor al notar que no estaba siendo ridicularizado o reprochado por su acción anterior.

─¿Cuántas veces besaste hasta ahora?-─ pestañeó confundido por la pregunta, ¿iba en serio? Realmente había besado solamente a Peggy y solo había sido dos veces, si contaba aquella en la que besó la comisura de sus labios…

Igualmente no pudo contestar ya que luego de un momento de indecisión de contarle eso a Tony terminó sintiendo que otra vez su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho cuando de un jalón a su nuca fue acercado para sentir nuevamente los labios contrarios. ¿Todo eso era real? ¿Realmente Tony lo estaba besando?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando no estar teniendo un sueño muy vivido. Pronto notó la experiencia de Tony en el tema cuando sus labios fueron lamidos y succionados con insistencia, primeramente lentamente hasta que él comenzó a imitarlo y la lengua de Tony ingresó a su boca para encontrarse con la suya.

Eso fue totalmente nuevo e intimo que sintió todo su cuerpo vibrar. La lengua de Tony se mecía contra la suya de una manera que solo lo dejaba más perdido y pidiendo por más cuando este se alejaba riendo por lo bajo por como él seguía sus labios.

Abriendo los ojos cuando los labios de Tony se desviaron de su boca hacia su cuello y se percato de cómo las manos contrarias lo recorrían hasta que se sintió ser empujado. Rindiéndose en lo que estaba sucediendo al caer de espaldas con el contrario sobre él aun besando y haciendo marcas a su cuello.

Bajando lentamente el camino de besos y succiones de su boca por su pecho hasta llegar un pezón el cual lamio para después morder logrando que soltada un jadeo de sorpresa por el estremecimiento que eso causó en él, repitiendo lo mismo con el otro. Steve estaba desecho en sensaciones que jamás experimentó con nadie, totalmente rendido a lo que le hacia el castaño.

─¡Tony!─ No puedo evitar exclamar jadeando sin control ya que de un jalón su pantalón y bóxer fueron jalados exponiendo su pene completamente erecto y goteando presemen. Ni siquiera había notado cuando Tony llegó tan abajo en su recorrido con su boca hasta que sintió el aliento de este luego de sacar su ropa de manera tan audaz, probando su amplia experiencia en este tipo de situaciones al lamer la punta sin pudor alguno y sonriendo por el gemido lastimero de Steve.

─No te preocupes─ dijo en tono bajo antes de lamer nuevamente ese lugar para luego bajar hasta los testículos los cuales torturo lentamente con el paso de su lengua mientras subía lamiendo nuevamente hasta la punta para luego sin prevenirlo chupar e ingresar el miembro de Steve a su boca.

Steve escuchaba los gemidos y jadeos sintiendo todo tan irreal, no creyendo que esos sonidos realmente fueran producto de él, de su excitación por lo que Tony le estaba haciendo con su boca o como con una de sus manos comenzó a masajear sus testículos aumentando su placer.

─¡Ah! ¡E-Espera!-─ Gritó cuando las succiones que hacia Tony con su boca en su pene acompañado al vaivén de arriba debajo lo estaba volviendo loco. Hasta que la boca de Tony abandono su miembro dándole una última lamida antes de tomarlo con su mano y apretándolo un poco.

─¡Mierda, así no puedo! ¡Abre tus piernas!─ le dijo con voz agitada sin dejar de mover su mano perezosamente.

─¡¿Qué?!─ se irguió un poco apoyándose con sus codos para mirarlo entre perdido y espantado. Por muy excitado que estara pudo entender bien lo que significaba abrir las piernas para Tony Stark.

─Capi-pervertido no es lo que crees─ se rió por la cara de Steve ─pero abre las piernas, ahora…

Tony sopló su miembro apretando el agarre de su mano haciendo que se rindiera y abriera sus piernas para que hiciera lo que quisiera, ya había llegado hasta este punto después de todo.

Y nuevamente esa lengua comenzó a lamerle la punta de su pene acompañando el vaivén de su mano hasta que volvió a bajar hacia sus testículos para chuparlos y lamerlos… para luego seguir bajando, peligrosamente bajando.

─Amo tu culo, el traje que te di le hace justicia─ habló tanteando con su lengua ese sitio y luego con uno de sus dedos de la mano que no estaba utilizando con su pene ─La próxima será…

Dicho eso abandonó ese lugar para acomodarse bien entre las piernas de Steve luego de sacarse su bóxer en tiempo record para suspirar al sentir como ambos miembros se tocaban y eran aprisionados por su mano y la de Steve cuando este fue guiado por él. Bien, había diferencia de tamaño, eso no lo podía negar pero tampoco lo intimidaba ya que él tenía un buen paquete del que nadie jamás se quejó y cualquiera con ayuda del súper suero tenía un súper pene.

Steve estaba en la cima, jamás pensó que algo como esto se sentiría tan bien. Aunque jamás se imaginó siendo tocado así por un hombre a decir verdad. Cuando sintió que sus pezones eran succionados y mordidos de manera alternada otra vez su cuerpo se estremeció y sintió que el calor se agolpaba en su entrepierna anunciando su pronta culminación.

─T-Tony… creo que…─ gimió sin importarle que sonara realmente raro que él hiciera algo así cuando soltó las sabanas que había sujetando fuertemente desde el principio para tirar del cabello castaño de Tony y con la otra mano soltar sus penes y así alcanzar el culo de Tony para se acercara más y aprisionar ambos miembros entre sus cuerpos antes de arquearse y venirse como nunca antes.

Jadeaba sin poder volver a conseguir el aire suficiente en sus pulmones y disfrutando de la sensación de satisfacción que lo invadió al culminar manchando a ambos al igual que lo había hecho Tony por cómo se había quedado quieto y jadeando contra su cuello.

─Eso… fue genial─ se rió Tony agitado como nunca antes de besar su cuello recobrando un poco la compostura para mirarlo a la cara ─Una gran paja, la mejor paja de mi jodida vida.

─Cállate─ se quejó cerrando los ojos y esquivando la mirada contraria, ¿Cómo demonios terminó haciendo esto con Tony?

─Hey, tu lo querías al igual que yo─ le dijo atrayendo su atención y mirándolo serio, demostrando que no estaba bromeando ─Está bien, esto está realmente bien. Podemos seguir siendo amigos…

Steve parpadeó sin saber que carajos tenía que decir, más bien sabiendo que lo correcto era decir que no. Que volver su amistad, la cual era la que a lo hizo salir y creer que podía ser Steve y el Capitán a la vez, a algo sexual… no era buena idea.

Él quería a Tony, de verdad terminó por querer al castaño aceptando su personalidad tan chocante contra la suya y hace tan solo unos días había tenido en cuenta la idea de que le atraía físicamente y hace solo unas horas había caído en la cuenta de que le gustaba de esa forma.

─Steve─ dijo mirándolo fijamente, diciéndole con aquellos ojos marrones que aceptara lo que sea que pasara entre ellos ─Vive el momento, no pienses tanto…

Suspiró pensando que últimamente lo hacía mucho y asintió sintiéndose un tanto encantado con la sonrisa complacida de Tony antes de ser besado.

Tal vez tener esto de Tony, además de su amistad y compañerismo, era lo que le hacía falta…


	2. parte 2 Tony-Insuficiente

─Bien, creo que eso es todo─ sonrió Pepper asintiendo con la cabeza satisfecha por como Tony había prestado atención en la junta y terminado todo el papeleo que ella le entregó el día anterior sin que necesitara ser regañado o perseguido.

Hace tiempo que había dejado de ser su asistente personal, pero igualmente la costumbre de perseguirlo como si se tratara de un niño era algo que tenía incorporado en su cabeza. Aunque las cosas verdaderamente cambiaron cuando decidieron terminar su relación, ella había estado muy dolida luego del rompimiento ya que a pesar de ser la que entabló la conversación sin dejar ninguna posibilidad de retorno entre ellos a ese ámbito turbulento de pareja… seguía amando a Tony, su cariño por él no se esfumaría.

Tardó en volver a sus funciones en la empresa, sus vacaciones acumuladas sirvieron para ayudarla a pensar si lo que hacía estaba bien. Era realmente consiente de cómo influía en la vida de Tony, pero no podían seguir así. Estaba importante en su vida, si, pero ya no era suficiente… no era la prioridad en sus pensamientos.

Casi sufrió un ataque de pánico al volver y enterarse de la pelea de Rhodes con Tony, no esperaba esa reacción en su amigo. Ella era la que ponía el grito en el cielo y le reprochaba los malos hábitos a Stark para que recapacitara, mientras que Rhodes le aconsejaba con imperturbabilidad e influía meramente en él sin llegar al extremo de perder la paciencia. Esperaba encontrarse con el peor de los escenarios, al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban Tony era un hombre muy sensible y su ruptura junto con la pelea con su mejor amigo lo derribaría sin duda alguna ya que después de ellos dos solo le quedaba la compañía de la I.A., pero sorpresa la suya al encontrarse con que la empresa no se fue al demonio y que Tony se veía al menos físicamente bien, demostrando que no se ahogó en alcohol como temía y que había logrado arreglar las cosas con Rhodes y tener un nuevo amigo, Banner.

─¿Eso es lo que creo que es?─ Escuchó la voz del castaño llamando su atención, sonriéndole y mirando la mano que sostenía una de las carpetas que acababa de recibir. Observando más específicamente un anillo ─Dos años, Happy se estaba tardando.

La risa sincera hizo que sonriera negando con la cabeza. Su relación con Happy era algo que solo sucedió al romper con Tony, ese hombre era alguien amable que logró hacer que no se sintiera culpable por "abandonar" a Stark sabiendo que podría hacerle daño. La hizo pensar en su futuro, en las metas de tener una familia que había dejado atrás cuando se propuso avanzar en su trabajo y luego cuando notó que eso sería algo imposible junto a Tony.

─No es de compromiso─ se rió mirando el anillo, un regalo que al principio le asustó porque también llegó a la conclusión de Tony al verlo, pero luego se sintió bien al darse cuenta que poco a poco las cosas en su vida avanzaban junto a Happy que sabía bien sus sentimientos aun latentes por su ex a principio de su nueva relación, pero que de a poco estos mismos sentimientos le mostraban que más que por amor, ella había permanecido todo este tiempo con Tony por sentirse responsable de alguna forma de él.

─Que lastima, te verías bien de blanco─ siguió sonriendo mientras salían del despacho, relajados. Sin la incomodidad que los invadió a ambos hace meses luego de la ruptura. Pepper podía ver que el asomo de abatimiento en la mirada contraria cada vez que la felicitaba o hablaban de Happy había desaparecido, ahora era sincera alegría por su nuevo noviazgo lo que reflejaba.

─Lo que digas… Tony, no asististe a la fiesta de Empresas Pym─ recordó que la nueva asistente le había comentado que él declinó la invitación y que siendo una de las representantes tuvo que ir. Aunque lo que más le llamaba la atención era que él casi no asistiera a fiestas y no hubiera noticias suyas en algún bar o saliendo con alguna mujer como antes acostumbraba ─¿Está todo bien?

─Tenía un asunto de Los Vengadores que resolver─ se encogió de hombros restándole importancia mientras ingresaban al ascensor para ir hasta el estacionamiento del edificio ─¿No tienes alguna cita romántica esta noche?

─Bueno, si… Tony─ lo llamó antes de que este subiera a su auto y cuando este lo hizo no pudo evitar mirarlo con detenimiento. Buscando alguna señal de que algo no anduviera bien ─¿Estás bien?

─Pepper─ pronunció su nombre despacio y suspiró antes de mirarla a los ojos ─No tienes que preocuparte por mí, me dejaste y está bien. Entiendo que te fallé, que no pude darte lo que necesitabas, _un futuro._ Yo… eres importante para mí, siempre lo serás, pero luego de que te fuiste comprendí algo y si te lo digo es porque no te mereces el pensar que de alguna forma lo que me pase a raíz de nuestra fallida relación es responsabilidad tuya.

Y ahí vio la vacilación en sus palabras, como rápidamente la cabeza de Tony pensaba a mil por hora lo que tenía que decir. Las palabras que tenía que utilizar, ejercicio que muy pocas veces hacía antes de hablar.

─Pepper, que yo te amé es un hecho, pero el que te insistiera en que esta relación funcionara fue más por mí y solo por mí. Tenía miedo de no tener a la persona que me hacía ver lo bueno que hay en mí, cosa que no comparto a decir verdad, temía el quedarme solo y volver a lo que era antes. Porque miro hacia atrás y no me gusta nada lo que veo, fue divertido, admito que me divertí más de lo que lo haría una persona promedio en toda su vida pero al hacerlo ignoré todo lo malo que hacia mi empresa y mis creaciones hasta que todo cambió y tú formaste parte de ese cambio. Sé que suena mal, que está mal, pero más que por amor… te retuve por…

─No lo digas─ interrumpió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, esta charla era la que ella evitó porque en el fondo lo sabía. Ellos no estuvieron juntos solo por amor, sentimiento que si estuvo y sigue presente, fue más por un miedo mutuo a que pasaría si no lo estaban. Algo estúpido si se ponía a analizarlo, pero no podía evitarlo ─Te quiero, Tony. No me pidas que no preocupe por ti, idiota.

─Yo también te quiero, lamento todo lo que te hice pasar y sinceramente deseo que seas feliz─ carraspeó antes de ponerse sus antejos y sonreírle, sonrisa que ella correspondió ─Nos vemos, que te vaya bien en tu cita con Happy.

Pepper observó como el auto se alejaba y suspiró sabiendo que Tony ya le había dado fin a lo que los unía, que estaba superando todos sus temores y siguiendo adelante al igual que ella.

El día era asquerosamente hermoso, tenía que admitirlo mientras viajaba calmado por haber tenido por fin tener esa charla con Pepper, las parejas que aparentemente se unieron para pasearse justo al mismo tiempo que el pasaba y paraba cada vez que tenía el semáforo en rojo para darle una diabetes por lo mimosos y pomposos que eran estos al pasar frente a su auto.

¿Él fue así con Pepper?

No lo recordaba, desde que había comenzado su relación siempre estuvieron entre la tensión de su vida como Iron Man y Tony Stark. Sus momentos a solas si eran agradables, hubo muchas cosas buenas, pero a la vez estaban las discusiones que lograban opacarlas. Pepper lo veía más como al "niño traumado y problemático" al cual cuidar y el la veía como a una especie de niñera.

Y eso sonaba raro a más no poder, haciendo que se riera negando con la cabeza.

─Que estupidez─ murmuró llegando al estacionamiento de la torre Stark. Tardó un momento en bajar, parecía irreal el haber dado fin a algo que fue realmente importante para él.

─ _Señor._

─Dime, J.A.R.V.I.S─ se encaminó al ascensor mientras se aflojaba la corbata.

─ _Hay una orden de detención para el señor Rogers y la señorita Romanoff._

─¡¿Qué?!-─ Gritó abriendo los ojos sorprendido por lo que la I.A había dicho ─¡Llama a Fury de inmediato, ¿Qué demonios pasó?!

─ _El director sufrió un atentado y murió hace unas horas_ le informó haciendo que Tony se quedara atónito y sin palabras por un momento mientras seguía ascendiendo _Señor, ¿debo llamar a alguien más?_

─Localiza a Steve─ habló saliendo del ascensor y dirigiéndose al piso donde Bruce se pasaba las horas dedicándose a investigaciones. Aunque paró al verlo concentrado en algunos cálculos, sabia como Natasha y él estaban afianzándose con cada misión o reunió. Tenía que decirle la noticia sin hacer que se alterara, al igual que él estaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

¡Nick Fury estaba muerto y Rogers ahora estaba siendo perseguido!

Steve era importante para él, cuando su relación con Pepper se fue al diablo sin saber porqué comenzó una rutina de verse cuando el rubio no estaba en alguna misión y al poco tiempo se hicieron verdaderamente amigos. Hasta que notó los cambios de actitud de Rogers cada vez que se veían, como él le hacía bien y viceversa, su presencia se volvió indispensable.

Y luego sin darse cuenta terminó aceptando la extraña atracción que sintieron, cosa que facilitó de sobremanera el que Steve fuera el primero en dar el paso a ese nuevo hecho en sus vidas con aquel primer torpe beso. Lograron un equilibrio ente ellos donde mesclaban el placer y la amistad. Steve logró llevar a cabo su consejo de "vivir el momento" siendo ahora feliz y bueno, él también.

─ _Señor, agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. se encuentran intentando subir._

─Mándalos al diablo─ contestó molesto, esos infelices estaban tras Steve.

Decidió dejar a Bruce para después y se dirigió a su taller. Tenía que calmarse y localizar a Steve antes que todos los que lo buscaban. Pidió la información a la I.A quedando más que furioso por lo que encontró.

─ _Señor, logré interceptar la orden de S.H.I.E.L.D de lanzar un misil a un bunker abandonado de la agencia. Esta acción fue ejecutada hace unas dos horas._

─Dame las coordenadas─ dijo antes de llamar su traje y dirigirse a ese sitio, presintiendo que ese accionar se debía a la presencia de Steve o Nat en ese lugar.

El lugar había sido destruido y sintió que el aire no alcanzaba para sus pulmones cuando su I.A le informó que si, la razón de tal ataque fue porque el Capitán América junto con la Viuda Negra se encontraban ahí. Pero su alma volvió a su cuerpo cuando también le dijo que ellos seguían fugitivos, que habían logrado escapar.

─¿Dónde demonios estás?─ dijo a la nada también cuestionando el porqué Steve no fue por su ayuda, aunque al recordar al grupo que fue a su torre esta mañana pudo deducir que él sabía que irían por él a ese lugar. Que S.H.I.E.L.D estaba perfectamente al tanto de su _amistad_ tan _estrecha_ con Steve.

¿Pero si no tenía ningún escondite al cual recurrir a dónde iría?

Sam Wilson vino a su mente mientras volaba de vuelta a Nueva York. Según lo que Steve le comentó ese tipo era un ex militar y se había vuelo una especie de amigo, ese hombre era la única opción que le quedaba.

No quería desesperarse, realmente necesitaba guardar la calma para cuando resolvieran todo esto y darle un buen puñetazo en la cara Steve por asustarlo como lo estaba asiendo ahora.

Pero como todo en ese día parecía estar fuera de sus manos otra cosa sucedió desviándolo de su camino, la noticia de una pelea en la autopista que involucraba al Capitán y a la Viuda Negra junto con la captura de estos por el equipo de S.T.R.I.K.E. lo hicieron desesperar ya que al intentar llegar al lugar y pedir explicaciones de lo que harían con ellos se encontró con que Steve, Natasha y ese tal Sam habían logrado escapar nuevamente.

¡Y el estúpido de Steve que ni intentó comunicarse con él!

Las horas seguían pasado y no tenía nada, absolutamente nada de la localización de Rogers. Hasta que J.A.R.V.I.S. logró darle un dato reciente asiendo que supiera de que iba todo el asunto del Capi contra S.H.I.E.L.D. al escuchar gracias a la I.A el mensaje que envió Steve a todos los agentes en el Triskelion alertando de los planes de H.Y.D.R.A.

Enterándose de paso de los helicarrier que matarían a medio mundo si no los detenían.

El cómo todo se fue al carajo localizando a Nat junto con Sam y un muy vivo Fury fue una locura, pero lo peor fue el ver a Steve caer de uno de los helicarrier hacia el rio. No pudo alcanzarlo antes de que llegara al agua, pero si pudo sacarlo ya inconsciente.

Esa experiencia logró encabezar el peor susto de su vida al no lograr despertarlo.

Y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta, Steve no era solamente un amigo muy importante con el cual había cruzado la barrera de la amistad para obtener placer. Mientras lo veía luego de ser hospitalizado dormir entendió que sus sentimientos de alguna forma volaron alto sin que lo planeara, amaba a ese anciano y no podía idealizarse viéndolo partir de su lado.

─Te amo, Stevie─ murmuró más para sí mismo que para el rubio inconsciente. Ignorando la televisión del cuarto que mostraba las noticias de la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D. y de cómo los trapos sucios fueron revelados al público.

─¿Todavía nada?─ Escuchó luego de que la puerta se abriera dejando pasar a Sam, casi no había mediado palabras con ese hombre y la verdad no le interesaba. Lo único que quería era que Steve despertara.

─No, ¿y no tienes nada que hacer?─ dijo en un tono que no reveló si era sarcasmo o molestia, quería estar a solas con Steve y ese tipo no dejaba de entrar a cada momento.

¿Qué no fue suficiente el que jugaran a fugitivos que tenía que estar a su lado cuando él se encontraba ahí?

Escuchó una maldición por parte de Sam y se rió poniéndose de pie para voltearse y verlo a la cara.

─A tu izquierda…─ escucharon ambos haciendo que miraran asombrados al dueño de aquella voz.

Steve estaba despierto, viéndolos mientras fruncía el ceño un tanto perdido. Tony suspiró aguantando las ganas de sonreír y besarlo, si, besarlo como solamente lo hacían al estar a solas en aquel departamento que ahora estaba destruido.

*** (*/w*)/ ***

No hubo mucho que decir cuando Tony se encontró avisando a Steve que viendo que su departamento era inhabitable tendría que vivir en su torre y así de paso sería el primero en enterarse si se le ocurría andar de espía e irse en contra de una organización nuevamente.

Los meses pasaron y la mente de Tony siguió analizando los pro y contra de los sentimiento que habían salido a flote cuando creyó perder al rubio ese día. ¿Era necesario confesarle todo ese descubrimiento a Steve? No era estúpido, sabía que para que el correcto Capitán siguiera teniendo sexo con él, viviendo bajo el mismo techo en cuartos separas y llamándolo _amigo_ debía ser porque habían más sentimientos de los que le revelaba.

Pero las dudas, sus malditos temores, lo invadían. ¿Qué si arruinaba todo como lo hizo con Pepper? Su ruptura con ella le dolió, la pasó mal de verdad y solo pudo sobrellevarlo gracias a sus amigos y a la compañía de Steve… perderlo a él sería algo que no quería experimentar, no soportaría su rechazo.

Lo destruiría… haría cualquier cosa por retenerlo y eso le asustaba. Estaba mal, querer de esa forma a otra persona, con tanta intensidad… lo hacía dudar.

¿Lo amaba o solo lo necesitaba?

─Tony, deberías ir a dormir─ habló justo la persona que se colaba en sus pensamientos casi todo el tiempo. Había perdido otra vez la noción del tiempo en su taller. Steve tenía acceso a todas las instalaciones de la torre y por eso J.A.R.V.I.S. no le informó del ingreso al taller.

─Quédate en mi cuarto─ fue lo que dijo dejando las herramientas y mirándolo seriamente, pensando aun en que debía hacer. Cuando Steve lo miró preocupado por su forma tan rara de actuar le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo para que no lo analizara tanto ─Esta noche duerme conmigo.

No hubo más palabras o charla después de pedirle que pasara la noche en su cuarto. Tony decidió el tomar un baño antes de ir a la cama, donde Steve lo esperaba seguramente ya desnudo por la connotación de la propuesta dada antes.

El agua un poco más caliente de la que acostumbraba usar caía sobre su cuerpo hasta que sintió que su piel ardía en demasía por la temperatura elevada del agua.

No podía dejar de pensar y penar en que haría Steve si el dejaba salir de sus labios que ya no lo veía como un amigo, que no podía solo tener sexo con él y ya… que se había enamorado sin poder evitarlo. Porque el sentimiento estaba muy presente y amenazándolo con destruir su mente cada vez que veía alguna amenaza a su frágil relación que mantenían hace ya dos años.

Ya salido de la ducha se secó su cuerpo frotando la toalla con fuerza, se sentía frustrado. Salió del baño sin llevar nada que tapara su desnudes, después de todo no pretendía hacer algo que necesitara estar vestido.

No requirió palabras para darle a entender a Steve lo que quería esta noche de él. Con el tiempo habían aprendido a entenderse tan solo con sus miradas a la hora del sexo, saber cuándo Steve necesitaba ser el que guiara y cuando no.

La primera vez que dejó que Steve fuera el de arriba fue épico, la torpeza de sus movimientos a pesar que llevaban tiempo teniendo encuentros sexuales y miedo latente en aquellos ojos azules con cada movimiento o al terminar lo hicieron sentir extrañamente querido. Aquella preocupación tan absurda a su parecer por la posibilidad de hacerlo mal y lastimarlo o que no le gustara fue algo que le agradó.

Y ahora esa mirada que le trasmitía confianza y cariño lo hacía estremecer, no quería arruinarlo y que lo mirara de otra forma o que viera con esos ojos a otros...

Sonrió antes de sentarse sobre Steve que se encontraba recostado y esperando lo que vendría. Lo miró desde arriba con extremada calma, odiando no poder apagar su cerebro hasta en esta situación mientras delineaba con las yemas de sus dedos los músculos de los brazos ajenos, llegando hasta su hombro donde siempre dejaba marcas que para el otro día desaparecían y bajando hasta su pecho notando como subía y bajaba impaciente haciendo que su sonrisa se ampliara.

Alcanzó los labios de Steve para darle un corto beso que le indicara que no lo haría esperar más antes de morder su labio inferior y guiñarle el ojo al alejar su rostro. Adorando el tenue sonrojo de éste, que a pesar de no tener ya nada de inocente seguía teniendo esa reacción cada vez que comenzaban a ponerse íntimos.

 _No quiero que nadie más vea este lado suyo…_

Comenzó a esparcir besos y mordidas por aquel pálido cuello haciendo un poco más presión de la que acostumbraba con sus dientes, odiaba que las marcas que dejaba en Steve no duraran mucho tiempo. Lamió todo un camino lento y torturador hasta uno de los pezones sabiendo que la agitada respiración contraria y el movimiento de sus caderas intentando frotarse con su cuerpo le decían que no podía esperar más.

─Estas muy impaciente, Stevie─ se rió al levantar la vista y chocar con la mirada que detonaba excitación, necesidad y deseo a su persona. Esa mirada del rubio debía de ser ilegal.

─O tú estás muy lento─ le sonrió antes de dejar caer nuevamente su cabeza sobre la almohada y colocar sus manos detrás de su cabeza guiñándole el ojo de una manera audaz para alguien que seguía sonrojándose cuando comenzaban a besarse.

─Capi-sexy hace su aparición─ se rió antes de volver a su trabajo en ese esculpido cuerpo con besos y mordidas, bajando lentamente a sabiendas que Steve quería que fuera más rápido y disfrutando su respiración agitada cada vez que hacia presión con sus dientes contra su piel hasta que llegó más abajo y pudo acomodarse mejor entre las piernas de Steve y arrodillarse entre estas para verlo nuevamente.

Sus manos recorrieron el interior de los muslos ajenos sonriendo por notar cuan relajado y dado para él se encontraba en Capi con cada toque de sus manos sobre su piel, con esa mirada caliente y expectante que le propinaba.

 _Estoy seguro que nadie disfrutó de tu cuerpo como lo hago yo y estoy más que convencido de que no quiero que nadie más lo haga._

Aun con las manos frotando sus muslos se las arregló para separar más sus piernas y descender hasta tener el pene goteando y erecto de Steve frente a su rostro recordándole que el suyo mismo estaba de la misma forma, pero lo ignoró porque deseaba ver a Steve retorciéndose debajo de él.

Con un resoplido al miembro ajeno logró aquel reconocido temblor en el otro pero en vez de concentrarse en ese lugar decidió bajar y comenzar a tantear la entrada de Steve con su lengua logrando que el temblor aumentara.

─¡Tony!─ jadeó al pronunciar su nombre cuando dejó de tantear el lugar y lamerlo para ingresar su lengua lentamente. La manera en la que rápidamente el cuerpo de Steve aceptaba la intromisión lo hizo hacer que soltara una de las piernas que mantenía separadas para tomar su propio pene y apretar la punta para no venirse antes de tiempo, de repente ya no podía guardar la calma y esperar.

Hizo una última presión con su lengua alzándose para colocarse bien entre sus piernas y estirarse hacia adelante para alcanzar el lubricante que mantenía sobre la mesita junto a la cama para depositar una generosa cantidad sobre su pene y volver a dejarla donde estaba. Suspiró temblorosamente mirando a aquellos ojos azules antes de abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo más desesperado, alejándose y dando un beso rápido a la mandíbula ajena antes de mirar hacia abajo.

Maldijo sin poder evitarlo mientras veía como su pene era bienvenido en el interior de Steve sin mucha resistencia y rodeándolo con esa presión y calidez que tanto le encantaba. No quiso esperar, sabía que ninguno quería esperar más y comenzó a mecerse dentro del cuerpo de Steve de forma pausada hasta que comenzó a aumentar el ritmo cuando las caderas contrarias comenzaron a moverse pidiendo más.

Dejó de mirar el lugar donde ahora estaba unido al rubio para levantar su vista y ver su rostro.

 _Te quiero solo para mí._

Cerró los ojos perdiéndose en las sensaciones y los sonidos de jadeos y gemidos de ambos mientras sus movimientos se volvían erráticos.

─¡Ah! ¡Por… ahí, sí!─ balbuceó Steve tensando sus músculos dándole a entender que estaba golpeando en su punto dulce haciendo que abriera los ojos y viera el desastre de sensaciones que era el rubio ahora que se había perdido completamente el placer.

─Date vuelta, gírate─ dijo entre jadeos saliendo de su interior agradecido que a pesar de estar totalmente excitado Steve reaccionara rápido al darse la vuelta y levantar sus caderas a la altura justa para que el ingresara nuevamente sin más preámbulos.

Tony quería alargar el momento, que el placer que ambos sintieran durara más. Se empujaba lentamente cuando se sentía al límite, sujetando las caderas contrarias fuertemente hasta el punto de enterrar sus uñas. Viendo como llegado a punto Steve escondía la cabeza en la almohada y su espalda humedecida por el sudor brillaba gracias a la tenue luz de su reactor.

El ritmo de las estocadas se retomó un ritmo constante, rápido y Tony cerró los ojos extasiado cuando lo sintió. Steve se había corrido mientras mordía la almohada, tensando todos sus músculos, pero en especial apretando su pene que se mecía en su interior casi como si intentara exprimirlo.

─¡Oh! ¡Stevie!─ gimió sintiéndose en plenitud cuando empujó por última vez su miembro para venirse, jadeando y sintiendo como el aire no llegaba a llenar sus pulmones, cayendo sobre la espalda sudorosa de Steve que seguía apretando las sabanas como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Pasado un momento, cuando su respiración volvió a un ritmo decente besó el cuello de Steve sabiendo que ya estaba recobrando todos sus sentidos por el leve empujón que hizo con su cadera para indicarle que saliera de su interior.

─Espera un poco─ volvió a besar su cuello sin intención de moverse de donde estaba pronto.

─Las sabanas están pegajosas y tengo que darme un baño…─ insistió ladeando su rostro para mirarlo de costado, se notaba que el sueño estaba intentando ganarle pero que no quería dormirse en ese estado. Rara vez Tony lograba convencerlo de quedarse así un momento más aunque esta vez no lo estaba atacando con palabrerías para que se cansara y lo dejara estar ─¿Qué?

─¿No estás buscando un departamento o algo, verdad?-─ Preguntó de repente Tony seriamente.

─No, lo olvidé… yo buscaré algo…─ contestó despabilándose por completo, sintiéndose de repente incomodo porque sinceramente no había ni pensado en la idea de buscar otra casa luego de mudarse a la torre.

─No, no lo hagas. No tienes que buscar otro sitio, a eso es lo que intentaba llegar─ explicó de inmediato, solo quería asegurarse de que Steve no se iría a ningún lado y que si lo hacía volvería. Con esa noticia de que junto con Sam el estaba rastreando el paradero de Bucky, el soldado de invierno que casi lo mató en aquel helicarrier, temía que un día él le informara que no volvería. Antes de seguir hablando decidió que lo mejor era dejar ir al rubio para que tomara su baño, no creía prudente seguir y decir algo de más ─Yo cambio las sabanas.

Sinceramente había olvidado el tema del soldado de invierno, Steve no se lo mencionaba ya que indirectamente él le había dado a entender que no le interesaba el encontrar a su amigo si no era para darle su merecido por casi matarlo ese día. Todavía soñaba con el cuerpo inconsciente de Steve cayendo de esa altura y el impacto de este contra el agua, el cómo no lograba despertarlo y las horas que pasó en el hospital hasta que reaccionó.

No, definitivamente no le interesaba que ese sujeto hubiera estado bajo algún control mental o siendo manipulado. El bastardo casi mato a Steve y eso sería lo único que pensaría si terminaba teniéndolo frente a él.

*** (=w=)? ***

Los Vengadores parecían no notar nada y tampoco era como si debieran hacerlo o al menos así lo creía Tony ya que su actitud arrogante y comentarios molestos no cesaron nunca, ni los apodos al Capi-paleta.

Todo marchaba bien, su miedo a que Steve diera por terminado lo que tenían o encontrara a alguien mejor cesó gradualmente dejando sus pensamientos pesimistas de lado hasta que durante una misión tuvo aquella visión donde todos morían, donde Steve agonizaba y el no pudo hacer nada dando el desencadenante de todos sus miedos multiplicados infinitamente.

No podía perder a Steve.

No podía dejar que eso pasara… y nació Ultron, encabezando su lista de errores garrafales que cometió en su vida del cual luego surgió algo bueno ya que para intentar redimirse nació Vision.

Ese error tuvo altas consecuencias. Sokovia quedó echa pedasos y muchos civiles no lograron ser salvados, Banner se fue y nadie pudo localizarlo dejando a una Natasha devastada y Pietro, un joven que perdió a sus padres por culpa de sus armas en el pasado, muerto y dejando a su hermana Wanda al cuidado de Los Vengadores… y Steve dejando su torre para mudarse con la Viuda Negra al complejo de Los Vengadores luego de tener una charla donde le dijo que siendo quienes eran había esperado que le contara lo de su visión y de Ultron, que la confianza que pensó que se tenían ahora estaba en duda, que necesitaba la distancia para poder encaminar a los nuevo miembros y en especial a Wanda.

Tony se retiró de los Vengadores, asistiendo de vez en cuando al complejo para ver de cómo iban los entrenamientos, pero en especial para verlo a él. Como sospechaba el tener a Steve alejado y con esa actitud de amistad, solo amistad, lo estaba matando. No podía aguantar más, ni siquiera había podido tocarlo desde lo de Ultron y estaba por perder la paciencia ya que lograba tenerlo cerca cada vez que podía, pero no de la manera en la que deseaba.

No quería involucrar sentimientos en un terreno ya de por si complicado, solo necesitaba tenerlo nuevamente a su lado compartiendo momentos fuera de Los Vengadores y sintiendo sus labios cuando quisieran.

Volver al equilibrio entre la amistad y el placer.

Y pensó lograrlo, cuando luego de dos meses sin que lo buscara realmente al quedarse en su cuarto del complejo del equipo tuvieron un encuentro, como antes, sin reproches y disfrutando del uno y del otros sin nada más que decirse.

Pero se equivocó… De pronto lo que tenía con Steve ya no era suficiente, quería más.


	3. parte 3Steve-Tony

Hola, llegamos a la ultima parte de este Three Shot! En la que trata todo el asunto de la C.W y todo la indecisión de nuestros protagonistas que en las anteriores dos partes estuvieron juntos, pero como dos idiotas ninguno se anima a dar el siguiente paso…

Al contrario de las anteriores dos partes en esta habrá más dialogo, no todo se arregla con acción gente y con acción no me refiero a peleas jaja

Me cansé de leer que Tony es el derrotado, deprimido hasta la medula y hecho mierda. Vamos que es Tony Stark, me caigo y me levanto o algo así XD Si que fue el herido y todo pero quise darle otro enfoque a como se lo tomaría todo el asunto =)

Ok, nos leemos al final. Disfruten la lectura… ;)

***.***

Tony/Steve─ Necesidad

Lo que ellos tenían no se trataba de sexo solamente, eso lo había comprendido después de que solo buscara la calidez del cuerpo contrario por las noches. No que el deseo hubiera desaparecido, pero a veces lo único que necesitaba era sentirlo cerca, escuchar su respiración armoniosa al dormir y ver esa sonrisa perezosa al despertar por comprobar que aun seguía a su lado.

Las cosas se estaban acomodando, la tensión entre los nuevos integrantes de Los Vengadores hacia él estaba menguando y la forma en la que su relación con Steve se estaba solidificando era algo a lo que ninguno puso freno. Se sentía bien, las pesadillas lo abandonaron para concentrarse en quien tenía a su lado, nadie se quejaba de que pasara casi todas las noches en el complejo siendo que él se había retirado del equipo luego de lo ocurrido en Sokovia.

Ya no tenía ese miedo a arruinar lo suyo con Steve, estaba por animarse a aclarar la situación sin tantos rodeos. Dejar por sentado que eran una pareja, que hace tiempo dejaron de ser solo amigos.

Todo iba demasiado bien, hasta perfecto se animaba a pensar, pero debía de haberlo sabido ya que nada en su vida duraba demasiado tiempo de esa forma.

 _Me traicionó…_

─Estoy bien, hasta diría que este día es uno de los más agradables que eh tenido en meses─ contestó Tony luego de escuchar esa pregunta que siempre le hacían sus amigos y que ahora, como al comienzo de cada sesión, su terapeuta Lucy hacía.

Todavía no se acostumbraba a hacer _esto_ una vez por semana, pero ante la preocupación de sus amigos y en un intento de no inquietarlos más accedió a ver una psicóloga que en algún momento de la vida de Rhodey ella lo trató. Nadie más allá de su amigo y Pepper sabían de sus sesiones, bueno, Happy también pero se hacía el desentendido para cubrir a su prometida por saber dicha información.

Sus citas con Lucy se llevaban en el salón de juntas de la empresa, con la mayor discreción posible. Friday la había investigado a fondo y la recomendación de Rhodey fue suficiente como para no temer que ella anduviera de chismosa contando sus penurias al mundo. Además, el que siguiera accediendo a verla era porque las sesiones no eran tan formales como pensó que serían y la mujer era muy amistosa.

Estaba cansado, su vida se había vuelto un maldito circo para los medios, sin contar que el gobierno no lo dejaba en paz. No que antes no hubiera sido parte de los chismes y comentarios sobre su vida, pero ahora simplemente eran insoportables. No pasaba un día sin que su nombre no fuera nombrado y relacionado con Los Vengadores para cagar el poco buen humor con el que contaba cada día.

─Te noto tenso, ¿quieres hablar de eso?

─Pepper se comprometió hace unos días, Happy está muy happy─ intentó desviar el tema, aunque no del todo ya que el que tuviera más ansiedad de lo normal era porque ver la felicidad de su amiga y ex guardaespaldas le hizo ver, nuevamente, que estaba solo ─Y también están planeando intentar embarazarse luego de la boda.

Según ella tenía grandes avances, no bebía cada vez que se sentía angustiado, dormía a pesar de que no le causaba el descanso debido, pero lograba dormir y eso era mejor que el insomnio. Todo el cambio que sufrió luego de la ruptura del equipo y de su pelea con Steve fue algo que los medios comentaron sin cesar y que sus amigos cuestionaron preocupados.

Tony Stark se había vuelto un hombre serio, aun con esos comentarios sarcásticos, pero sin juegos o burlas que tanto lo caracterizaban cuando los periodistas lo abordaban. Ante los empleados de la empresa es amable, pero mantiene la distancia y todos notan que ya no es tan _sociable._ Todos, excepto Pepper, Rhodey y Happy, comenzaron a llamarlo señor Stark con aquel tono que le hacía saber que entendían que no los quería tan confianzudos. Hasta que un día escuchó aquel comentario y todo se alocó un poco en la privacidad de su torre.

" _El señor Stark se está pareciendo tanto a su padre"_

Realmente no recordaba mucho de ese día, había destrozado un piso de la torre y estaba más que borracho cuando Pepper llegó junto con Happy para calmarlo, cosa que no lograron y fue ahí cuando Rhodey, a distancia ya que todavía no estaba en condiciones de salir como le diera en gana, logró junto con los contactos de Pepper llevar a un pequeño grupo de médicos que lograron calmarlo o más bien drogarlo a conciencia.

Pánico, ansiedad, histeria… esas eran las palabras que repetían los extraños antes de que se durmiera. Al despertar había estado más que perdido, no recordaba nada y Pepper solo lo miró cansada y preocupada antes de pedirle que accediera ver a Lucinda Harper.

De eso ya habían pasado cuatro meses.

─Eso es muy bueno, son una pareja estable y que se animen a dar este paso es una muestra de la madures con la que están tomando su relación. Pero, ¿por qué te afecta de manera negativa?

─Estoy feliz por Pepper y Happy, ellos merecen ser felices.

─Tu también lo mereces─ ella le sonrió y él hizo una mueca.

─Eh… no, ¿Qué no repasó mi maldito historial de relaciones? Las cago a todas, sin excepción. Soy un terrorista de relaciones.

─Las únicas relaciones serias con índole romántico que tuvo fueron con la señorita Potts y con esa otra persona─ remarcó e ignoró la forma en la que la mirada de Tony la fulminaba.

─Si, y en los dos casos fui botado. Con Pepper fue algo de mutuo acuerdo y ahora somos amigos, pero con…¡Maldita sea le dije que tenía un jodido buen día! Gracias, querida.

─¿Y por qué crees que te dejó? Te culpas solo a ti pero en una relación las dos partes tienen la misma responsabilidad y en este caso culpa.

─Ok, por qué siempre quiere llegar a esto, parece una anciana chismosa por saber sobre mi relación fallida.

─Es algo importante para ti, casi cediste a una depresión por el fracaso de aquella relación de la que todavía no te despegas. Por qué está terminada, ¿o no?─ Tony rodó los ojos, el ser "psicologiado" por esa mujer a veces si lo irritaba un poco ─Si no crees que hay retorno en lo que tenían lo mejor es superarlo y seguir, no te hace bien el revivir algo que no tiene solución, mereces seguir y ser feliz. Tal como lo está haciendo tu amiga Pepper.

─En un momento yo pensé que podía, arriesgarme a hacer lo que Pepper está haciendo ahora con… pero eso no se va a poder. Me dejó, cada noche repaso en mi mente cada detalle de lo que vivimos y no puedo creer lo estúpido que fui al no frenar todo antes de que las cosas llegaran tan lejos entre nosotros pero, ¿sabe que es lo que más me perturba? Que no lo odio, quiero odiarlo y no puedo hacerlo. Soy un genio, una persona brillante, y veme aquí sabiendo perfectamente que me traicionó, que me ocultó algo tan importante… maldito imbécil─ suspiró sin mirar a la mujer que lo miraba atentamente, había abierto la boca de más. Podía sentir el sudor en las palmas de sus manos y la opresión en su garganta, la imagen de su rostro antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda vino a su mente mientras hablaba y no quería hacer una escenita frente a la terapeuta ─Maldita sea… quiero verlo.

Aunque pasaron lo que a él le parecieron horas y que en realidad fueron pocos minutos antes de normalizar su mente para mirar nuevamente Lucy.

─¿No va a decir nada? Me siento estafado, gasto mi dinero en usted para nada─ dijo con aquel tono sarcástico que ya casi no usaba para romper el maldito silencio, odiaba cuando ella hacía eso para darle su espacio.

Lejos de enojarse u ofenderse la mujer se rió.

─Sí eres una persona muy inteligente, un genio, pero a veces perdonar no depende de un análisis, sino de sentimientos y veo que sigues queriendo a esa persona, quieres perdonarla─ comenta ella sin mencionar que entendió perfectamente que esa persona que lo dejó es un "él", un hombre.

─Entonces estoy jodido, los sentimientos no son mi especialidad─ se rió sin gracia ─¿Algún consejo? Y no me diga que coma chocolates de nuevo porque de verdad voy a pensar que malgasto mi dinero.

*** (○/×○)/***

Wakanda era un lugar impresionante, hermoso a los ojos cualquiera. Pero a pesar de tanta belleza a la vista sus ojos no podían apreciarla. Su mirada estaba apagada.

Seis meses apartado del mundo, apartado de él.

Había logrado asegurar el bienestar de Bucky, ya no corría riesgo de ser capturado y tenía la posibilidad de mejorar con la ayuda de los médicos y científicos que T´Challa había puesto a su disposición. Además de que también pudo resguardar a su equipo luego de la fuga en La Balsa gracias a la hospitalidad del Rey de Wakanda.

Todos tuvieron que perder algo, no fue el único que pagó las consecuencia de sus decisiones y por eso tenía que seguir impasible, para que los integrantes del equipo que lo siguieron en su decisión de no firmar no se desalentaran más de lo que ya estaban.

Realmente lo estaba intentando, mantener la fortaleza era importante. Pero aun así sabía que estaba llamando la atención de los demás, ya no tenía apetito alguno a pesar de que gastaba energías todos los días mientras entrenaba y cada vez le costaba más el sonreír ante algún chiste de alguno de los chicos.

─Steve─ escuchó su nombre detrás de él y de inmediato se irguió para quedar derecho antes de girarse para ver a Wanda, quien lo miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido ─Llamé pero como no contestabas entré. Estas proyectando de nuevo.

─Oh, lo siento─ sonrió apenado e incomodo. Era bien sabido que Wanda podía entrar en las mentes de todos si quisiera, pero a veces terminaba haciéndolo sin quererlo.

Nunca preguntó cuales eran los pensamientos que él proyectaba, mayormente se encontraba dormido cuando esto pasaba y era ella quien lo despertaba. Algunos sueños eran realmente íntimos como para comentarse y agradecía la discreción de Wanda al hacer como si no pasara nada frente a los demás.

─Últimamente lo haces más seguido, casi todas las noches y ahora de día también─ comentó acercándose hasta quedar a su lado y mirar por el balcón, sin interés en el paisaje al igual que él, que volvió a girarse para ver lo que Wakanda ofrecía ante sus ojos ─No quiero entrometerme en algo tan personal, pero te considero como una especie de hermano mayor para mí y debido a ese apego puedo sentir lo que sientes y soy más susceptible a que tus proyecciones me lleguen y que inevitablemente vea en tu mente. Sé que escribiste esa carta a Stark para que supiera que a pesar de todo podía contar con nosotros si nos necesitaba, que somos una especie de familia, eso fue lo que nos dijiste a todos y lo aceptamos. Pero también se que el motivo de esa carta también era el disculparte, porque le ocultaste una verdad que el merecía saber desde el principio, porque lo lastimaste al apartarte cuando sabías que sus intenciones eran el estar junto a ti como una pareja y porque lo amas y esperas que él lo siga haciendo. Esperas que haga esa llamada más que nada para saber si te perdona como pareja y no solamente como compañero, pero te puedo asegurar que eso no va a pasar.

Steve cerró los ojos sintiendo la brisa chocar contra su rostro, por supuesto que sabía que Tony no lo llamaría. Pensó que dejar pasar el tiempo aplacaría el maremoto de emociones que sintieron durante su pelea por los tratados que les impidieron intentar entender la postura del otro y que ya con la cabeza fría podría aclarar todo, pero no, esa llamada no ocurrió y los meses seguían pasando dándole a entender que lo que fuera que tenía con Tony, lo que podría haber tenido si no se alejaba, ya no lo tenía o tendría más.

─Amar puede ser doloroso si no se aprende a sobrellevar ese sentimiento con la persona que amamos y aun así, a pesar del dolor, seguimos insistiendo de manera inconsciente a pesar de que nuestra mente mande que no sea algo bueno el hacerlo. Debe ser un error humano el enamorarnos─ habló más para sí misma que para Steve, que la miraba atentamente y sin interrumpirla.

Steve sonrió, él no era la mejor persona para aconsejar sobre amor o relaciones, pero aun así el que una joven mujer que tenía menos experiencia en este ámbito estuviera intentando aconsejarlo era raro. Todavía no entendía como terminó enamorándose de Stark, solo sabía que lo estaba y que lo arruinó por idiota.

─No creo que sea un error el enamorarse─ suspiró un tanto perdido del porque estaba hablando de este tema con Wanda.

─¿Entonces por qué te alejaste de Stark?

Steve lo recordó, la noche anterior de esa misión en la que todo salió mal y al encuentro de Tony con la madre de una de las victimas de lo sucedido en Sokovia.

Él había notado como la mirada de Tony decía que había tomado una decisión, una que ninguno de los dos se animaba a tomar a pesar de que era obvio que lo que tenían alcanzó un nivel alto. Sabía que lo amaba, que no era una conquista más, pero aun así nunca intentó decir en voz alta lo que sentía por él ya que sabía que Tony había dejado bien claro que él no sentía la necesidad como las demás personas de aspirar a tener una relación estable.

Pero esa noche Tony hizo algo que verdaderamente no esperaba. Se encontraban jadeando y besándose entre suspiros luego de recuperar la respiración normal, todavía su miembro estaba en el interior del castaño y a pesar que la excitación había menguado, seguían unidos y disfrutando del otro sin prisa alguna. En el último tiempo a Tony se le había dado la costumbre de besarse por lo que parecían horas luego de finalizar, cosa que a él le gustaba mucho.

─ _Stevie_ ─ y fue en ese instante, entre medio de sus besos, en el que vio esa decisión en su mirada. Una decisión que antes jamás había visto en él ─ _Hace tiempo que dejé de solo tener sexo contigo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?_

Aquellos ojos marrones nunca antes le habían parecido tan absorbentes, serios y decididos. Algo en él se removió ante la expectativa de que no tendría que reprimir sus sentimientos por miedo a que al hacerlo el otro huyera. Solo pudo asentir con la cabeza logrando que con ese simple gesto la sonrisa de Tony apareciera.

─ _Me gusta lo que tenemos, Steve, quiero esto y sé que tu también, pero tenemos que hablarlo_ ─ continuó ante su atenta mirada ─. _Mañana tendremos esta conversación, ahora siento que mis neuronas siguieran en las nubes. Me agotas, anciano._

Lo único que logró hacer fue asentir nuevamente antes de unir sus labios, esperando por esa conversación que nunca sucedió ya que en la mañana cada uno fue a cumplir con sus respectivas tareas y al volver a encontrarse también se unió Ross para darles los acuerdos de Sokovia. Terminaron en total desacuerdo y cuando quiso platicar a solas con Tony sobre el asunto su celular sonó y la noticia de la muerte de Peggy llegó.

No dudó en ir de inmediato hacia el velatorio. La mujer que amó había muerto, la única persona que le quedaba de su pasado acababa de partir de este mundo. Inevitablemente pensó en Bucky, quien a pesar de no estar muerto también ya no formaba parte de su vida. Se encontró solo en aquella iglesia pensando en que realmente necesitaba a alguien a su lado, pero no a cualquier persona, quería a Tony.

Quería estar junto al hombre que lo hizo adaptarse a esta nueva época. Que logró ver a través del Capitán América y notar que Steve Rogers también existía. Que hizo que sintiera que podía volver a amar mirando más allá de sus prejuicios y temores.

Pero estaba solo. Tony sabía lo que significaba Peggy en su vida, el dolor que estaba sintiendo por la perdida y aun así no estaba a su lado, no dejó de lado sus diferencias y decidió dejar que pasara por ese horrible momento solo. Quiso llorar cuando pensó que él había entrado a la iglesia ese día y al final fue Natasha la que apareció, aunque al final si terminó llorando sobre el hombro de su amiga.

No lo buscó, se alejó y cuando lo volvió a ver fue luego de que incriminaran a Bucky por el asesinato de los representantes de las naciones que pedía la valides de los acuerdos de Sokovia. Había logrado reencontrarse con su amigo, con lo único que le quedaba de su pasado y no se arrepintió al ayudarlo. Bucky era inocente, pero Tony no lo creyó así y discutieron nuevamente por los acuerdos sin querer entender la forma de pensar del otro.

Todo se fue por el caño a partir de ese punto. La última pelea fue la peor, en esa no solo se lastimaron físicamente.

─Estas proyectando de nuevo.

─Lo siento─ se disculpó mirando hacia el lado contrario de Wanda, sus ojos ardían al revivir lo sucedido.

Se sentía un idiota, no había tratado de llegar a un acuerdo con Stark y no quiso ver más allá de sus decisiones porque estaba dolido con Tony, no pudo dejar que sus sentimientos no intervinieran en su forma de actuar al no intentar buscar una solución que no los llevara a la división del equipo.

Protegió a Bucky porque era lo correcto, pero no en la forma en la que debía de haberlo hecho. Eligió no confiar en Tony para que lo ayudara a encontrar una solución menos desastrosa para todos, eligió alejarlo porque pensó que lo que podrían tener al estar juntos no sería suficiente para ninguno. Eligió evitar avanzar su relación porque pensó que Tony jamás seria el "compañero" que el necesitaba, que a pesar de que no dudaba que lo amaba sería insuficiente.

Sus elecciones fueron lo que acabaron con todo.

Fue un idiota y se lo recriminaba todas las noches en la privacidad de su cuarto desde que llegó a Wakanda. Le dolió el pensar en que Tony no estaría a su lado en momentos como el funeral de Peggy, pero le dolía aun más el no tenerlo en todo momento.

Ese día, en Siberia, dejó algo más que su escudo.

Verlo a través de la televisión era una tortura, lo único que lo mantenía impasible ante todos era el ver que al menos Tony se encontraba bien. Más serio, mostrando una imagen más madura de sí mismo, pero bien. Seguía con su vida como dueño de su industria y como Iron Man nuevamente.

─Stark está aquí─ volvió su mirada hacia Wanda, incrédulo de que lo que escuchó fuera cierto ─Clint escuchó que alguien importante vendría a Wakanda para hablar con el Rey T´Challa y supo que Stark vendría hoy para tratar unos asuntos sobre los tratados.

─¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?─ preguntó un tanto perdido con la información, Tony estaba en Wakanda. Podría verlo.

─Todos sabemos que Stark puede ser impulsivo cuando está dominado por la ira. A pesar de mostrarse calmado y serio ante las cámaras lo conocemos como para saber que sigue enojado, más que enojado, y no deseamos que otra pelea como la de Siberia se produzca aquí─ le explicó y el no pudo hacer más que estar de acuerdo con ella, no podía arriesgar al equipo, ya no solo se trataba de él o de Tony. Aunque aun así, quería verlo ─. Pero creo que no es justo el ocultártelo, ustedes deben tener esa charla. Sin esconderse más nada, siendo sinceros.

Tenía que admitirlo, Wakanda era un lugar hermoso y era una lástima el no tener libre acceso. El pequeño recorrido desde que entró al territorio hasta el lugar donde se daría su reunió con T´Challa le dejó una muy buena impresión del lugar.

Se encontraba en un edificio ubicado en el centro de la parte céntrica, si es que él podía llamarlo así, y el salón de reuniones era bastante amplio. Esperó pacientemente a que el nuevo Rey lo dignara con su real presencia, sabía que había llegado una hora antes de lo acordado pero aun así le cabreaba la espera.

 _Así que este es el lugar donde te escondes. Nada mal…_

T´Challa no tardó mucho en llegar para que comenzaran su reunión con aquel apretón de manos. Los únicos sujetos a los acuerdos de Sokovia después de él eran Vision y la Pantera. Rhodey estaba incapacitado por su lesión y tratamiento mientras que Peter, quien se había vuelto su pupilo en Stark Industries, era un miembro honorario y el gobierno solo podía pedir por el chico si él lo creía conveniente.

No era una reunión urgente, bien podrían haberse comunicado por otros medios que no sea el presentarse en persona y T´Challa lo sabía, de ahí que en todo momento le mirara con el claro mensaje de que no intentara nada estúpido en sus tierras.

Hablaban sobre la exigencia del gobierno y en especial del General Ross en que ellos localizaran a los fugitivos de La Balsa y los entregaran nuevamente. Todo transcurría de manera formal, sin sarcasmos o indirectas de por medio al saber perfectamente que ellos estaban siendo protegidos por T´Challa, hasta que luego de un golpe en la puerta un hombre ingresó disculpándose por la interrupción y le dijo algo al oído al Rey haciendo que este frunciera levemente el ceño antes de levantarse y excusarse con Stark para salir y dejarlo solo en ese salón de juntas.

No se impacientó, sabia de que se trataba esa interrupción. Conocía perfectamente a Steve como para saber que si él aparecía en Wakanda iría a verlo. O al menos eso esperaba ya que la otra opción daría como resultado que su presencia no fuera bienvenida en las tierras de T´Challa nuevamente y el buen trato entre ellos era necesario.

Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse no se sobresaltó o demostró expresión alguna. Era Steve, vistiendo esas camisas a cuadros de anciano y esos pantalones que aunque le quedaban bien seguían siendo de la prehistoria, cómo le hacía para conseguir esa ropa obsoleta era un misterio para Stark.

Se quedó en silencio viendo como se acercaba lentamente, un tanto vacilante al principio, hasta llegar a un asiento a su lado y sentarse. No pudo evitar levantar una ceja al poder verlo tan de cerca y notar que el tono de piel de Steve era más pálido, su cabello también estaba más largo de como acostumbraba a llevarlo. También su mirada, aquellos ojos azules con los que soñaba cada noche desde hace seis malditos meses era distinta, no, era igual a esa mirada apagada y perdida que tenía en esas primeras salidas juntos, cuando no era el Capitán América y si Steve Rogers.

Controló cualquier reacción de su cuerpo por la cercanía e ignoró aquella reconocida opresión en su pecho.

─La vida de fugitivo no te está tratando bien, Rogers─ comentó de manera neutral, viendo la mueca de Steve por la forma en que se dirigió a él.

─Tony…─ Ese tono con ese reconocido tinte de suplica hizo que aquella opresión en su pecho fuera más fuerte. No odiaba a Steve, seguía resentido por la forma en la que el ocultó aquella verdad y dolido por la forma en la que manejaron todo el asunto de los acuerdos ─Lo siento.

Tony desvió la mirada y sonrió sin gracia alguna, no quería ceder nuevamente y exponerse tan fácil.

─Nunca voy a ser capaz de ver a Barnes y no sentir deseos de matarlo y no me vengas con el discurso del control mental de Hydra porque ya me lo sé y no me importa, sé que no es su culpa, pero aun así es la cara, el rostro que mis padres vieron antes de morir de esa manera tan espantosa. No voy a olvidarlo─ suspiró porque este era el tema que debía tratar a solas con T´Challa, dejando los acuerdos y al gobierno de lado. No pensaba decírselo a Steve, pero ahora mismo las palabras que tena pensadas para torturarlo un poco se habían esfumado de su mente. Sabía que el rubio se sentía culpable por todo y bien, no iba a mentirse, una de las cosas que quería hacer durante esta visita era atormentarlo un poco en represalia de lo que le hizo. Pero ahora que lo tenía frente a él, no podía hacerlo ─Entregaré las pruebas que hacen que las acusaciones de Barnes puedan ser apeladas y posiblemente el gobierno acceda a no tratarlo como un criminal, sino como una víctima más de Hydra. Es lo justo me guste o no.

Bien, que Steve lo viera de esa manera tan sorprendida lo hizo reír por dentro. Era la misma cara con la que Pepper y Rhodey lo vieron antes de partir de la torre, diciéndole sobre lo que haría sobre el asunto de Barnes. El único que no lo vio sorprendido y dijo que era lo que esperaba que hiciera fue Vision. No fue una decisión que tomó a la ligera, en realidad todavía estaba dudoso de si era lo que quería hacer, pero Lucy logró hacerle ver que nos se trataba de lo que "deseaba" sino de hacer lo correcto. Esa mujer se llevaría bien con Steve.

─Con respecto a los tratados, sigo pensando en que debiste firmar, pero no lo hiciste y aquí estas. No voy a insistir en que te retractes de tu decisión, así que relájate que no vine a capturarlos.

─Tony, de verdad lo siento mucho.

─Sí, te escuché antes. ¿Lamentas no haber firmado? ¿Ocultarme la verdad sobre la muerte de mis padres? ¿O el hacerme a un lado como lo hiciste durante toda esa locura de los acuerdos?─ Ok, su despecho volvió de repente y sentía que las palabras hirientes, las que sabía que harían daño a Steve mejor que un golpe, estaban luchando por salir de su boca ─Dime algo, Steve, ¿tan poco valía para ti mi compañía que dejaste todo a un lado sin siquiera mirar atrás? ¿No signifiqué nada para ti?

─No podía dejarlo, Bucky…

─No te estoy cuestionando que protegieras a tu amigo─ lo interrumpió ya sabiendo la cantaleta del "él es mi amigo" ─Me pongo en tu lugar y sé que hubiera hecho lo mismo si se tratara de Rhodey o Pepper los que fueran incriminados, también iría en contra de la justicia para protegerlos. Quiero saber porque me apartaste, me hiciste a un lado como si fuera la peste y no me digas que fue por los tratados porque no fue así y lo sabes. No me mientas. Admite que viste que yo: el pleyboy, el terrorista de relaciones o como sea que me vieras te asustó cuando quise ponerme serio. No soy la pareja ideal para nadie, lo acepto, pero si no querías dar ese paso no debiste alejarte. Solo tenias que decirme y ya.

Bueno, por dentro se aplaudía por no haber perdido el control y gritar o terminar histérico. Controlar sus emociones era algo que nunca pudo hacer y ahora lo estaba haciendo bastante bien.

 _¡Hurra por mí!_

El ser el lado que reclamaba en la relación también era nuevo y tenía que admitir que se sentía bien el tener el control parcial del rumbo de la conversación. No podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, quería perdonarlo, entenderlo, pero si no hablaban sin ocultarse más nada no llegarían a ningún lado nunca.

─Cuando… cuando llegó Ross con los acuerdos supe que eso nos llevaría a una pelea y que afectaría a todo el equipo, era inevitable, casi nunca pensamos igual cuando nos tratábamos solamente como Iron Man y el Capitán América e igualmente al final siempre lográbamos llegar a un acuerdo como los lideres. Pero en ese momento recibí el aviso de la muerte de Peggy─ Tony frunció el ceño levemente, si recordaba que esa mujer falleció ese día y que fue alguien importante para Steve, pero no entendía que tenía que ver con él ─Sabias lo que ella significó para mí y en ese momento pensé que tal vez el que no estuvieras conmigo era por lo de los acuerdos, creí que…

─Para ahí, se qué como tu… bueno, que tendría que haber estado contigo y no pedirle a Natasha que fuera, quien por cierto iba a ir por su cuenta sin que yo se lo dijera, pero alguien tenía que quedarse y tratar con el gobierno para que no intentara usar otros métodos para que firmaran, en especial por Wanda. Luego cuando nos volvimos a ver todo estaba demasiado descontrolado y quisiste tratarme solamente como si fueras el Capitán.

─La cosa es que no te estaba tratando como el Capitán, tendría que haberlo hecho, yo mezclé mis problemas personales y eso no fue correcto─ Tony no pudo evitar levantar las cejas sorprendido por lo que escuchaba, eso significaba que no fue su culpa que el equipo se dividiera, podrían haber llegado a un acuerdo, pelear juntos por algunas "condiciones" para que todos pudieran firmar… era raro no ser él quien la cagara.

─Con la fuga, que tú los hayas sacado de la prisión más que nada, es imposible que el gobierno quiera escuchar algo sobre negociaciones. Al menos no por ahora, tal vez en un tiempo... no lo sé─ suspiró aflojando un poco su postura recta en su asiento, estaba cansado ─Claro que si te entregaras y fueras preso yo podría hacerte unas visitas higiénicas* mientras arreglo todo el asunto legal con el gobierno y todas las demás naciones.

─¿Visita higiénica?─ se rió, no pudo evitarlo, ¿hace cuanto que no se reía verdaderamente? Solo esas preguntas tan…de Steve lograban hacer que ese lado burlesco suyo saliera a flote para molestarlo ─¿De qué te ríes?

─De que sigues siendo tú─ negó con la cabeza antes de llevarse ambas manos a cara para frotarse un tanto frustrado. No olvidaría jamás lo de Barnes, Steve no debió jamás mentirle de esa forma, pero si estaba en Wakanda reuniéndose con él era porque ya lo había decidido ─Sigues siendo mi _Stevie_.

─Eso… ¿Me perdonas?

─Puedo hacer eso, sí─ asintió con la cabeza dándose cuenta de que sentía como si un gran peso se estuviera alejando de su ser ─También te tengo que pedir disculpas, supongo, debí estar contigo en aquel funeral y no pensar que Nat era suficiente. Y voy a intentar dar más de mí para que esta vez funcione lo nuestro, porque aunque no tuvimos la charla sí te quedó claro que eres mi pareja. Dime que no eres tan lento, anciano.

─No soy tan lento y, Tony, no tienes que mejorar nada. Eres perfecto con tus defectos─ sonrió viendo la sonrisa aliviada de Steve, como aquellos ojos azules tomaban ese brillo y dejaban a un lado esa mirada apagada ─Eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz, lamento el haber…

─¿Dudado? Yo también lo hice, no soy lo que se dice hombre confiable cuando se trata de relaciones de este tipo, pero entendí que eso era estúpido. Me enamoré de ti y lo que siento es sincero, te quiero conmigo y eso es lo que importa─ Lo interrumpió y habló sin pensar antes sus palabras y luego de lo que parecieron minutos levantó una ceja confundido por la expresión entre sorprendida, expectante y alegre del rubio. Dando un repaso mental comprendió a que se debía esa cara.

Llevaban casi tres años teniendo esa relación ocultada bajo la fachada de amigos con derechos, jamás hablaron de sentimientos. Y ahora eso había salido de su boca de manera tan natural.

¿Por qué le costó tanto hacer esto antes?

─Te amo, Stevie─ reafirmó sintiendo toda la confianza del mundo de que superarían esto, todo. Y ante la falta de palabras de su pareja sonrió socarronamente ─Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Me esperaba lágrimas y suplicas de tu parte antes de terminar por perdonarte y decirte sin ninguna duda que te amo.

─Eres un… tan Tony Stark─ se rió negando con la cabeza saliendo de su enmudecimiento y acercándose con su silla para alcanzar su rostro. Quedando así una corta distancia entre sus labios, mirándose fijamente ─También te amo, Tony.

Y esas palabras junto con ese beso fueron todo lo que precisó Tony para reafirmar que necesitaba a Steve para ser completamente feliz.

***(*/v*)/***

Steve jamás se sintió tan en paz consigo mismo que en este momento, con Tony diciéndose que se amaban. A pesar de esa pelea, de ocultarle la verdad y de las dudas del uno y del otro, aquí estaban uniendo sus labios para sellar aquella declaración.

El beso fue lento, como si estuvieran reconociéndose por el tiempo que pasaron separados. Los cuales fueron seis meses pero que para ellos fueron años.

─Mierda… te extrañé─ escuchó que Tony decía en un murmulló cuando separaron sus labios. Él también lo había extrañado mucho, quería decirle que cada noche soñó con sus estúpidas bromas a su persona, con su sonrisa, sus besos… ─Ahora que nos sinceramos quiero que sepas que no me gustan tus misiones a solas con Natasha, me enteré del beso que se dieron aquella vez…

─Los tuyos son los únicos que me importan─ lo interrumpió sintiéndose con más confianza de la que se sentía cuando ingresó a encontrarse con él.

La sonrisa de Tony apareció nuevamente antes de volver a unir sus labios, solo que esta vez el ritmo del beso fue más acelerado. Sus manos sujetaron las caderas de Tony mientras sentía que su cabello era sujetado al profundizar más el beso. Sonoros jadeos se escuchaban ahora en esa sala y no supo en que momento terminaron en el suelo. No podía decir nada, parecía que su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar automáticamente y su boca no podía alejarla demasiado tiempo de la del castaño, ambos de repente se vieron un tanto desesperados por el contacto.

─¿Crees que T´Challa se enoje si ensuciamos su piso?─ escuchó la pregunta entre besos en su boca que iban descendiendo hasta su cuello, haciendo que recordara donde estaban y llevara su mano al pecho de Tony para apartarlo un poco ─No me alejes, Steve.

Tony jamás suplicaba, pero en su mirada podía verse perfectamente que estaba pidiendo a gritos que no lo apartara, que lo dejara seguir. Steve sabia que seguiría siendo un fugitivo y que Tony no se quedaría, debía irse y tal vez no se verían en mucho tiempo.

No tenía idea de si en cualquier momento alguien entraría o no por aquella puerta para constatar que no se hubieran matado como sus compañeros temían al momento de informarles de que iría a ver a Tony. Esperaba que no, porque no apartaría a Tony.

─No me enorgullece decir esto, pero pasó mucho tiempo y estoy un poco… desesperado ahora y no creo durar mucho─ el balbuceo de Tony fue un tanto errático cuando se giró mientras se desabrochaba su pantalón y se lo bajaba junto con sus bóxer hasta la altura de sus muslos.

Sentía su cara arder y supo que estaba totalmente rojo, pero no de vergüenza, no ponía evitar sonrojarse a pesar de que estaba cómodo y más que a gusto estando sin ropa frente a Tony. Cuando una mano acarició su trasero antes de exponer su entrada suspiró temblorosamente, estaba ansioso y al sentir un dedo resbaladizo ingresando en su interior no pudo hacer más que jadear empujándose hacia atrás para que Tony entendiera que tenía que apurarse, no era ningún exhibicionista para hacer como si nada si alguien entraba y estaba realmente ansioso por sentir de esta forma a Tony, no tenia problema alguno en admitir que también estaba un tanto desesperado ahora y que no duraría mucho si no se apuraba.

Pero de repente aquel dedo lo abandonó y giró su rostro para encontrarse con el rostro de Tony, quien tenía una ceja alzada y miraba fijamente hacia abajo. Iba a preguntarle porque paraba pero quedó con las palabras en la boca al sentir que el miembro de Tony comenzando a empujarse dentro suyo.

Steve se mordió los labios para evitar gemir sonoramente al no esperar que, con un poco de resistencia, su interior fuera llenado. Estaba más que acostumbrado al dolor, pero esta vez no se lo esperaba, a pesar de estar apurado y ansioso siempre se preparaban un poco. Pestañeó y dejó de morderse el labio, una lágrima recorrió su rostro sin poder evitarlo, mierda que esa intromisión repentina ardió.

─Oh… ahí están mis lagrimas─ escuchó la voz entrecortada de Tony en su nuca, esperó un poco hasta que la sensación de quemazón cesó y quiso empujarse hacia atrás para que comenzara a moverse, pero al parecer Tony había controlado la ansiedad que tenia al principio y quería molestarlo porque cada vez que empujaba él se hacía para atrás frustrándolo ─Vamos, Stevie, solo me faltan mis suplicas.

─Tony─ se quejó frunciendo el ceño, ¿Qué parte de que podía entrar cualquiera y verlos no entendía? Realmente lo había extrañado y se arrepentía de todo lo que pasó, pero mentiría si dijera que ahora mismo no quería estrangularlo por idiota. Se notaba que Tony estaba al límite por su expresión y sudor en su rostro, ni hablar que el traje que se traía ahora era un desastre. Pero no cedía, se había encaprichado ─Por favor…

Eso había sonado más a regaño que a suplica pero al pareces convenció a Tony o tal vez ya no aguantaba más y por ello se dejó de juegos para comenzar a moverse rápidamente, como si hubiera razonado que no tenía mucho tiempo para estar haciendo lo que estaban haciendo. Sus caderas se movían rápidamente para entrar y salir de su cuerpo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

En un momento sus cabellos fueron jalados haciendo que por impulso su espalda se arquera cambiando un poco su postura y que el miembro que no dejaba de entrar y salir golpeara en ese lugar que lograba librarlo de toda inhibición y olvidarse que cualquiera podría escucharlo.

─¡Ah, T-Tony!─ gimió su nombre cuando ya no pudo aguantar más y se vino sobre el piso de madera que seguramente costaba más de lo que podría imaginar, cosa que luego pensaría con más detenimiento. Inconscientemente apretó el pene de Tony haciendo que maldijera entre gemidos antes de dar otras dos estocadas más y venirse dentro suyo.

Se quedaron disfrutando de aquella sensación de júbilo que les producía el haber disfrutado del otro de esta manera nuevamente. Todavía se encontraba jadeando calmadamente cuando sintió como Tony salía de su interior y subía sus pantalones. Escuchó como detrás suyo se arreglaba la ropa y decidió que ya era hora de levantarse del suelo, no pudo evitar mirar fijamente el semen en el piso de madera avergonzándose un poco luego de buscar un pañuelo que siempre llevaba consigo por mera costumbre y agachándose para limpiar eso rápidamente para deshacerse del pañuelo en un pequeño cesto de basura.

─Estoy viejo para estas reconciliaciones en lugares que no sean una cama…─ los brazos de Tony lo rodearon desde atrás quedando con su frente apoyada en su nuca, sonaba serio al hablar ─así que no vuelvas a dejarme de nuevo.

─No lo haré─ prometió aflojando el agarre de los brazos de Tony para darse la vuelta y mirarlo a los ojos ─Te amo, Tony Stark.

No habían más reproches que decirse, solo aceptar los errores y sentimientos propios y ajenos para lograr continuar sin mirar atrás.

─Yo también te amo, Stevie─ afirmó antes de acercarse para besarse, convencido de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

***(¨/.¨)/***

 **Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció? Como dije al principio quise narrar un fic donde Tony, tan complejo y autodestructivo como es, no se viera tan frágil. Que se viera como el hombre de hierro, que puede sentir dolor, odio y cualquier sentimiento fuerte y aun así seguir.**

 **Y seguramente notaron que Steve en este fic tiene un enfoque más como "persona" y no como el perfecto Capitán América.**

 **Sé que dije que no todo se arregla con acción al principio, pero no me resistí a escribir un poco de acción para estos dos al final XD necesitaban una alegría ja**

 **Como sea, espero que les haya gustado este Three shot, a mi me gustó escribirlo y tardé en editar la tercera parte porque en un principio quería hacer sufrir a Steve con toda mi alma por la C.W jajaja ¿Quién no? Pero eso no cuadraba con el Steve de este fic, además que seguramente nadie pasó por alto que ignoré olímpicamente el hecho de que se besó con Sharon, sí la nombre en la segunda parte como la vecina pero nada más y así se quedará.**

 **¡Para mí ese beso fue innecesario en la película y lo es en mis fics! Otra cosa, no describí la pelea porque me duele, me duele mucho recordarla aunque es obvio que aunque no la escribí se da a entender que si la tuvieron :,D**

 **Amo los finales felices, que les puedo decir…**

 **Sin nada más que decir, gracias a los que se tomaron su tiempo para leer esto y a los que comentaron:** **CHIO,** **.906** **,** **Pilikita y Kororito** **!**

 **Ya que estoy aviso que subiré un apartado donde irán los extras de las historias(Stony) que terminé, el primer extra será de este Three shot =)**

 *****Un aplauso para T´Challa que nos los interrumpió*****

 **Besos! ;)**


End file.
